Lost Letters
by foramulberrybush
Summary: Sparked by demigods of the Seven, plus some. Exclusive collection of letters written by various characters to the other. Love letters, update letters, reports, and more
1. Percy --- Annabeth

Dear Annabeth,

Why can I only remember your name? Why is it that I can't remember where I came from, who my parents are, how I gre up? I can only assume your memories of me are intact, it's just that mine aren't. I've landed at Camp Jupiter, a Roman camp for... demigods. Their motto is _Aut vincere aut mori. _Conquer or Die. Doesn't that sound cheery?

They said I was a demigod. A son of Neptune. Not very popular around here, actually. I controlled water. It included carrying a goddess called Juno on my back, disguised as an old lady, and I must admit, it wasn't that great. I felt some anger when she asked for my help, and I've got no idea why. Do you have any understanding why I might be holding a grudge against a immortal goddess? I feel I've gotten myself in such a horrific mess, yet I can't... sort out my thoughts.

It's alright here though. I made some friends. Frank's a tiny bit younger than me, half Canadian, half Chinese. He's got this baby face you simply can't disagree with, and he's a little chubby, to be... _Frank. _Ha. Did I have such a lame obsession with weak jokes when I was with you? Hazel's a lot younger, about 15, and she has this really greatly shaded chocolate complexion. Frizzy brown hair, lighter _Hazel _eyes... I need to cut the puns, don't I? They're quite enjoyable though.

Just yesterday, Frank, Hazel and I were on our way to the lounges to eat, but we walked into Octavian playing with his bears. He's a pretty scrawny looking guy, the augor, always carrying around some sacrificial stuffed toys hanging on his little belt. He slashed open my panda the other day, when I first arrived. Wasn't the warmest greeting, but Frank insisted I was the luckier ones. Makes me wonder how badly Octavian treated them when _they _first came if they think having your only companion gutted and being treated as the annoying new kid was nice.

Anyway, we caught him doing his 'important tasks'. It was great. We crept up to him, and I tapped his shoulder lightly. Poor guy must've jumped twenty feet straight into the air.

"Having fun with the dollies?" I remark cheerfully, nudging at Frank to record this somehow. Octavian flushed this awesome bright red color, leaping up like he was about to do a runner. Hazel bumped him back into Frank and my tight circle. Don't think of it as inhumane, he deserved some type of mock.

"N...no." He stuttered, attempting to straighten up. "I was performing a ancient rite to the gods!" Ancient right to the gods, Neptune's ass.

"What gods?" I asked, really nicely, of course.

"Uhhh... The god of dramatics! Bacchus!" Honestly, Annabeth, it was hilarious, watching him try make up a lie in front of three kids with less power than him put together. He fibs so much better in the Senate hall though, believe me.

"Well then, what does the rite do?" Frank is especially eager to get back at him. Octavian tried kicking him out, persuading most of the centurions he was useless, but after watching his skill with the bow and arrow, I'm seriously doubting the claim of uselessness towards big guy.

"It... honors the god of what he introduced to mortals. It's a serious rite. If you don't leave now I'll get some of the legion to escort you out with force!" His voice turned hilariously squeaky at the last comment, and we couldn't stop from bursting out in peals of laughter. You should've been there Annabeth. We kept questioning him, and he turned so red we thought he might burst.

"Go away! I need to finish the rite, and Bacchus will be most annoyed with you for interfering!" Honestly, does that guy ever give up? "I'm going to call the legion now" he threatened.

"What, can't handle us on your own?" Hazel usually sounds really sweet and angelic, but now she's jeering. Octavian's ears reached climax, and he stormed off. When we turned around, there was a group of demigods within earshot smirking at the scene. They approached us and congratulated our wit. We got closer to them, but them being the first legion and all, we couldn't soil their reputation by having seen with them talking casually, right? After all, we _are _merely part of the fifth cohort.

Do we have cohorts wherever you are? How were we seperated. I dimly think that we should be seperated by our godly parents, but here, that idea was met with pure shock. It seems so natural though. But I guess it's okay, since none of us have to be our own cohort. I'm the only son of Neptune here, and Hazel's the only daughter of Pluto. Frank is undetermined... So he's with us for now. We're like one, big, happy family, although the people in my cohort are still adapting to the fact a random stranger joined. But I'm thankful they allowed me in, even if saving Hazel contributed largely. Dakota's surely, really nice if you get to know him... right? Frank says he is, and I'm learning to trust certain people here.

I'm going to throw this out to sea in a bottle. Luckily, the harbor's pretty deserted. The Romans don't seem to like the sea very much. Not good news for me, I guess. Look, anyway, if you get this, just know I'm okay. I'll put the address of the place I'm at in, and maybe you can come get me. I won't be much help, especially since more than three quarters of my memory has been abducted or taken.

I really miss you. Please come to me soon. I need some explanations. Maybe you know something.

With love,

Percy Jackson

P.S Why am I writing this letter anyway? It's not like it's going to reach you. If it does, well, surprise. I'm alive. Hope I didn't cause so much worry. Is my mom alive? If she is, tell her I'm safe, and maybe if I regain memory soon, I'll come back home. If you don't get to me first anyway.

CAMP JUPITER

Beverly Hills

SOMEWHERE...

I realised I'm not great with specifics.


	2. Reyna about Jason (diary edition)

**_In the Diary of Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano_**

* * *

><p><span>Janurary 1st<span>

Jason,

Jason, Jason, Jason. You stupid imbecile. Where are you? Really? You just _had _to disappear when I was just about to confess how much I loved you? Are you that heartless a person? I've been waiting for this moment for years. You don't know how I looked up to you, how I restrained myself from showing feelings, just in case they poured out. It had to be perfectly timed. How could you?

All that planning, all those hours I spent mulling over what to say, even neglecting the paperwork that had piled up to the size of Mount Etna, just for you, and you _disappear?! _

January 3rd

Dear Diary,

Jason was supposed to meet me at the beach. We were supposed to be going over the schedules for the new year. The new year scheduling was one of our only private times annually where we spoke to each other without worry of interruption. That was the day I was about to confess how I truly felt about him, even if he never showed any traces of leading me on. He's done what others could not do. He aroused a heart of stone.

But was it enough?

I felt a little stood up when he didn't arrive, so I checked into his quarters. Yes diary, I went _that _far, but the idiot wasn't there. The entire cohort woke up in panic, searching through his duvets, wondering what on Olympus had happened to him. I must admit, I felt rather thankful he wasn't there. If he was, rejection would brew up in my head like a storm.

I'm afraid.

What if I never see him again?

If I don't, I might not be able to bear it.

I might sound like a swooning girl right now, but that's how I feel. Jason has _made _me into this... Daniella Steele. As I said, he's warmed me up and lulled me into dipping my toe back into the 'dating pond'. What am I thinking? Will Jason ever date me? Will I be enough?

First things first. I need to find him. Then I get the answers.

August 6th

It's been over 7 months.

7 months and Jason finally returns

With his new _girlfriend. _

And if that wasn't enough for him, he's hitched Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth, on for the ride.

They bombed the city and escaped. I have a huge war and a mess in my hands, and that idiot _escapes. _

Gods, I hope they die in their quest.

Alright, maybe not die, but be battered somehow. And win. They deserve to do something for me and the world after all they did.

_No. I refuse to even think about him anymore. I'll just simply convince myself that he's a traitor, not to be trusted. _The one after Jason was Percy. I fell for him. Not as deeply as Jason, of course. Jason was my first, and no other can go deeper than that. But my first love brought someone that _he _loves, and someone who _Percy _loves.

Why Venus? Why me? Why must you play games with my love life? I keep a straight face, I control all my actions so I don't burst into something I'll obviously regret later. It's hard, but I managed. It's how I keep up my reputation. I swear to Juno, masses will be shocked at my inner ideals. I'm acting like the lovesick stereotypical _girl. _Urges to go sacrifice something to Venus washes over me often, but I hold guard.

I've learnt now. I've learnt my lesson. I'm _never _falling for someone _ever _again. Love is for the weak. Control is for the strong. I had my first ideals about someone, and I get it. Lesson learned.

Never will I even _try_ showing my soft side to anyone. Not even you, dear diary. Perhaps Jason and Percy can remain my friends, but I will do everything within my power to capture my already tainted heart and hold it in a glass case.

NEVER AGAIN.

September 16th

We're marching to Camp Half Blood. We need to get rid of our enemies forever. Octavian has convinced everyone that storming the Greek camp will bring peace, but I still have traces of doubt. Nonetheless, I am a leader. I go with the people, and if that's what they want, we will bring the Greeks to their knees.

I won't be keeping a diary any longer. I'm done with writing my pathetic _feelings_ and life down. Control is for the strong.

Feelings are for the weak. I'll burn you at the next camp. Then maybe everything will fall into position again. The Romans win, and the Seven succeed in their quest. And with that, I'll do everything not to even look at the faces of my former... evil crushes again.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. I rescued this one from a potential burning. Cropped some illegible sentences out. It's only a page, but it's Reyna's softer side, and I believe everyone needs to know even the hardest of people can love the deepest. <strong>


	3. Annabeth to father

Dear Dad,

I haven't written in so long, and I was guessing you were worried, since you have no reason not to be. I've embarked on the quest for Gaea, and this determines the fate of the entire world. I understand if you're terrified right now, but you were never really a man to be terrified of even the most frightening things. After all, instead of fainting away when I descended from Olympus, you were just heavily irritated. Don't even deny it. I could see it in your eyes in the rare times you talk about it.

And no, I'm not purposely sounding bitter, and I apologise if I do. This wasn't meant to be a bitter letter, I was merely trying to inform you of the situation we are in and how I'm dealing with it. Despite the fact that I followed the Mark of Athena, faced the world's largest spider, fell into Tartarus (Don't worry – Percy was also there to take care of me, and no, it's not his fault so don't interrogate him when I get back. I can read minds even through scraps of paper) and having set sail for Greece, I am totally okay. Comic things happen everyday in this amazing tirem, and you really can never get bored.

Leo just came in, he's trying to get me to explain how to calculate using circles in calculus. Remember when you used to go through calculus with me when I was 7? I still remember that annoyed look on your face when I blew through it faster than you could catch up on. Anyway, I was teaching him the exact same way you taught me, and this blaring sound was screaming for Leo from the deck. He runs out, and comes back with his huge grin. He called everyone over, and we looked at the screen which Leo was laughing hysterically at. Apparently, he'd set up surveillance cameras in Camp Half Blood _and _Camp Jupiter (it's a Roman camp for Roman demigods we just found out about – long story, if I didn't tell you when we had that brief phone call). According to a mysterious mechanical magic, whenever the cameras detected something embarrassing had happened to one of the faces detected, an alarm would go off. You'd love how complicated Leo explains it as.

Anyway, this face suddenly comes up, and I immediately recognised it as Octavian, the upstart politician of Rome, and the augur. Might want to brush up on your Ancient Rome knowledge. I have. He was standing, facing slightly to the side in front of a mirror. He checked his hair out, running his fingers through it and striking ridiculous 'sexy' poses to himself. Percy laughed so hard he almost fainted. Well, he must've seen something, because Octavian leaned over the sink and starting picking his nose. Quite disgusting, really. His fingers were starting to get all twisty and turny. Then, as if it couldn't get any more laughable, a girl walks out of a cubicle and screams. I'm surprised the audio didn't shatter at it. Apparently, the fool augur had walked unknowingly into the women's bathrooms in the Baths.

I was starting to worry that Percy was going to literally faint from laughter, Leo pressed this glowing blue button on the side of the screen, making Jason and Piper instinctively wince backwards. You can't always trust Leo and his button pressing skills. He pointed the device at us, and suddenly we were standing on a glowing neon blue disk. Piper was terrified, and to be frank, so was I. Hazel and Frank, the ones who knew Octavian the longest, were off to the side laughing her heads off, not even realising that they were standing on a slightly elevated glowing platform. A glitching form of life sized Octavian appeared on board, and when he saw us, he shrieked his head off. The screen was still playing normally, and it was pretty comical. Octavian had stumbled outside the bathroom, in full view, shrieking at nothing, while all the campers just… stared at him. I'm guessing we appeared in the same way to him as he appeared to us. He must have been rather surprised. (Understatement of the millennia.) The surrounding campers starting questioning Octavian, asking if he was out of his wits, and he points at a random spot and shakes out,

"The… The traitorous Greeks! They're standing _there_, surely you fools can see them?" Of course, they couldn't. Octavian turned a distinct shade of purple, and when Leo shrugged casually, it turned darker.

"Sorry man, they just can't... see us." He smirked and waved at still air to the side of Octavian, where a laughing officer stood. He didn't even flinch. However, when Jason strolled up and poked Octavian at the back of his head, the augur's lolling head jerked forwards. It made his actions even more jestic in the screen. Frank and Hazel regained their breath, but starting going into hysterics again when they caught sight of the screen. Jason was laughing just as hard, the rest of us were on the verge of insanity. Octavian's face grew so red I assumed the blood rush would knock him out, but he continued to cry out in his high pitched squeak, trying vainly to get other campers to stop laughing at the 'hyperventilating augur.' Then Leo, after wiping tears from his eyes, hit the blue button again, and everything disappeared. We had another hour of good laughs after that, complimenting Leo on his positive entertainment we so desperately needed.

Other than that, we haven't been stirring so much trouble, but we did make many more enemies. I'm not watering this down because you know the reality of it all, and I prefer to write freely about these kinds of events, since you _are _one of the mortals who can take things calmly, or relatively calmly.

I'll save you, and I'll try stay alive while I'm at it. Keep safe, and try not to go vacationing in Europe. As much as I'm sure you dismiss me, I'd feel terrible if your family was in harm's way. You may not make much of me, but you are my dad. And so I'll love you like one. It helps when our relationship smoothed over after the War with Atlas.

Love,

Annabeth Chase, your daughter whether you like it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>I got a request to try find a letter Travis wrote Katie, or vice versa, and I'm trying to salvage one now. After all, either of them aren't really the ones for writing soppy letters, but then again, Reyna wasn't and <em>she <em>wrote practically a novel of 'sighs-why-aren't-you-coming-I-miss-you' missives in her diary to Jason and Percy, so I suppose it's possible. **

**Favorite/Follow for more fluff from the characters of Percy Jackson and the Olympians + Heroes of Olympus, and I'll see you guys next time! **


	4. Travis Katie --- and Connor

Travis

_Katie_

**Connor**

* * *

><p>What are we supposed to do?<p>

_Weren't you listening? We have to go over the blueprints for the new cabins_

Oh. That sounds boring

_Why are we passing notes anyway? We're supposed to have our attention focused solely on Annabeth._

Yeah but don't you ever think lectures are kind of boring?

_What are you talking about? Annabeth talks really well. I would listen to her longer than I would listen to you._

Oh. Yeah. I meant she's REALLY good at talking. Man, those details are great.

_Yes. Whatever. Shush now._

Quick question?

_Okay... Fine. What is it?_

Will you go on a date with me?

A) Yes

B) A

_That's basically the same thing_

Don't comment. Just answer. I saw your blush by the way. It's cute

_Hush. A. _

YES! (Saw you blush again, I'm quite the catch, aren't I?) They have fireworks tonight... do you.. want to go?

_(You're more arrogant than Apollo.) Definitely. Be on your best behaviour though. I'm ditching this as soon as you loose interest and start pickpocketing._

I'll never loose interest in you

_Well... Oh! See? I told you, now Annabeth's stopped talking and I have NO idea what we're supposed to do!_

Chill. I'll ask Connor.

_Make it quick. I promised I'd help a lot._

**What the heck you guys? What... Travis! You asked her out! Finally!**

Yeah, great, thanks a lot, now I can't pass notes again. You just HAD to spoil it by adding 'Finally'. This is the only parchment I have.

**Hush, brother. Wait until I tell all our other guys!**

NO! DON'T! NOT UNTIL TONIGHT. I WANT IT TO BE A SURPRISE.

**See that Katie? He's embarrassed.**

_Gods Connor, will you stop annoying me?_

Yeah, stop annoying my lady.

**Man you guys are cute.**

Shut up

**I'm gonna let the lady read that. **

_Stop passing notes to me Connor!_

**Well, I'll burn this now. So, lovebirds. Anyone want a re-read?**

_Uhh, no._

I'll keep it, any objections?

_No_

**Cute.**

Shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>This note Travis revealed to me was the cutest thing I ever saw. I just HAD to upload it, pronto.<strong>

**The font here doesn't do Katie's handwriting justice. It's really curly. **


	5. Annabeth --- Thalia

Dear Thalia,

It's been a long time, don't you think? All's well, if you call being stuck in a quest that determines whether the world lives or dies, "well". Don't fret too much, the crew is a wonderful group of demigods, you would've approved. Well, considering your brother is one of the Seven, you would've approved anyway. So's Piper and Leo, who you have assumingly met during the quest for Hera's awakening. Hazel and Frank are _Roman _demigods, quite nice demigods at that, but can you blame me for being a little suspicious when Percy first recommended them. But they _have _been travelling with Percy, and he's in one piece, so I can only assume they're trustworthy. Please try not to be alarmed at a few events I'm going to name, and well, there are a lot of terrifying news to share.

First of all, Piper thinks the line '_To storm or fire, the world must fall' _indicates the fall of Gaea, who, conveniently is the Earth/world. Good news, right? Here comes the catch line.

She thinks either Jason or Percy (storm), or perhaps Leo (Fire) will die preventing the wake of Gaea. Count yourself lucky you weren't there when Piper foretold it. The atmosphere was so tense I thought my lungs would burst. Leo and Jason seemed to have been aware of this assumption before any of us, so they were a little more calm. A little. Just a tiny bit. We just sat there for a while, letting that sink in, until Percy, stupid guy he is, leans back and says, "So can I go finish my bucket list?"

Thalia, honestly, I worry for the boy. He's hot, but he's pretty empty headed. My Seaweed Brain sometimes manages to top Leo in the laughing game. The mood was so somber it was hard to laugh, but I swear to the gods, I was cracking up inside.

Not especially a great thing to do when you find out one of your crewmates might get killed trying to save the world. It doesn't put me at rest, especially when Leo keeps flinching at '_An oath to keep with a final breath.' _Everyone else lets it slide a little shakily, like some of the other lines in the prophecy, but Leo seems to find that line especially touchy. What if he'd sealed his fate? Did he swear anything when you met him? He may not have been in my life for too long, but he's a friend, and there's no way in Hades I'll be able to pick someone to die between any of us. Although Percy gets a easy bias.

Do write back, I can't write too much, I've got a lot of things to do. Leo dispatched a new course, and he's asking me for advice. Smart guy.

Your 'little sister who's-technically-older-than-you-now',

Annabeth Chase

* * *

><p><em>Dear Annie, <em>

_Forgive my late reply, Artemis has kept me busy. Hunting things have never seemed more tiring, but the relish I get out of running with the maidens heightens the tiresomeness. There are times when I'm sorry you refused to be in the hunters of Artemis, the hunters would have loved you for your spunk and wisdom. But I suppose since you've already found your soulmate (coughcough Percy coughcough), it needn't matter. _

_Anyhow, enough of me nattering on like some Medieval lady. I see you've been battling some anxiety yourself. I've tried rallying the hunters (who were surprisingly willing) to help the quest, although the availability of the hunters are dwindling. We're planning to pick up more recruits, although I expect the Aphrodite cabin disapproves. Except your friend Piper, anyway. Thank the gods Jason picked her, it could've been much worse. _

_Speaking of Jason... Do you really think it's either him or Leo that will die? I sincerely hope not... Has any new information alighted? Perhaps the gods conspire into this. Honestly, even if Valdez tried to flirt with me at first, I couldn't bear it if either of them died. Well, like Percy, Jason gets my 'bias'. _

_Oh gods, I swear, hanging around these century old hunters is making me start _speaking_ like a centuries-old lady. My language is so precise and old fashioned it's starting to get rather dreary. That and I get sidetracked a lot, which is evident in my letter. I need to stop writing... Artemis is calling a hunt, but this letter lark is more interesting than I anticipated. _

_I apologise for making this letter so short, Annie girl. Keep Jason safe for me. Keep _yourself _safe for me. Tell Percy we'll get cheeseburgers in that little shop we went to in the old days. On me, obviously. Who knew immortality granted you immortal-riches? Go save the world and rub Gaea in the face for me too. _

_With all sisterly affections, _

_Thalia Grace_

* * *

><p><strong> . .Sorry. Certain circumstances have made it impossible for me to post so quickly *coughcoughComputerBreakdownsAlongWithMyOwnBreakdownsOnComputerBreakdownscoughcough* yeah that happened. This one was a request, I hope I fulfilled it even a little bit. It's some shame that I can't whip stories up in like, 15 minutes, like SOME people<strong>

**Sorry, inside joke**

**Anyway, my lovelies who aren't lovelies (just kidding), write any requests for letters in the reviews and I'll try my best to become that one archeologist that can find things, pronto. **

**So favorite me, follow me, hate me, love me, and write to me! PM requests are welcome, along with friendly 'chats'. :):):)**


	6. Calypso --- Leo

Leo, you undergrown little dwarf,

How could you. How could you promise me something I just _know _is never going to happen?! You and your little unsubstantiated promises, I despise you for it. And NO, I _don't _like you. I don't.

Okay, maybe I do.

_I abhor liars. And you are one. _

But please, try returning, although I am almost certain something will go wrong or you'll meet someone else. And tell Percy I forgave him. It's not his fault. The Fates are cruel, and I'm sorry I cursed Annabeth. It was out of spite, and it was wrong. There was a time where I thought I loved him. It wasn't love, it was lust. A quick gale that comes and turns everything upside down, then resides silently, as if it never came.

But you. You were something different. I hated you when you came. Alright, perhaps I did feel _something _when you first "landed" (or maybe slammed your face on) Ogygia. The other heroes? I liked them when they first came. But they were my curse. I guess even guys I hated are curses. Now you're probably on your world-saving quest.

I'm not blaming you if you don't, considering you're busy stopping Gaea, but, do you even think about me sometimes? Like, maybe flashes, whispered quotes I said in your ear...

Because I sure can't stop seeing your face and ghostly apparition everywhere. I remember a few moments.

Nothing ever happens here in my homeland. Now you're gone, it feels so unsatisfying. I was absolutely certain it'd go away like it did for all the heroes before you, but the longing still lingers. Did you know you smell like oil and flowers? It's a strange combination, but there are traces of it in your ugly abandoned workshop you left, including your discarded clothes. Not that I smell them time to time. That's rather stupid.

Your father still visits me, but something has changed when he talks. Sometimes, his voice is full of pain, although it seems to lessen when he sets foot on my island. But he always can't stay long. You know, he talks about you. He asks how you left. I never told him the truth about the raft. I always said you built your own boat and got away. Then he keeps pestering me, as if he knows I'm not speaking the truth. He keeps asking if I loved you.

Of course I didn't. I remember you were so determined to get off Ogygia. Sometimes I wonder if it was only me that liked the kiss to a certain degree. Not that I'll ever have the pleasure opportunity to kiss you again. You never mentioned a girlfriend, but I've always thought you had one. And I'm certain you do. That Reyna girl, you denied it, but you care for her, don't you? There's no way a funny person like you wouldn't have a girlfriend.

You left quite an impression of projects in your little forge on the beach. Your father seems pretty impressed when he picked up your mirror. Said it was incredible that you could make something so magical with limited resources. I told him about the bronze you found, the one that looked like a warshield. He said he'd left it for my "one true love" to find. Said he'd seen my future picking up the bronze and lugging it across the beach. Curse Apollo. Then he'd wink about me, nudging me purposely.

You are _not _my one true love. Never. Never ever ever. I know it's the truth, but why does it seem like I'm lying to myself? Even if you were, it's a futile dream. You can't return twice. There's no way. Especially someone so scrawny like you are, cute as it looks on you. I can't leave this island. Every dream I have is a lie.

Just like your promise. Did you really think you could fulfil it? Well, you can't. You'll find someone else, you'll find a life that's full of differences, and I'll keep on living the life of monotone on this wretched island. Funny how I think it wretched now after you leave. That is, if you best Gaea. I'm praying for you you and your crew everyday. Because I want the world saved, _not _because I want to hold on to the shard of dream of you returning I want you alive. Obviously.

I'll pack my bags now. Just in case you return. Which I hope I dream I beg you probably aren't.

Please try get me off

Please

Then we'll hopefully get closer never cross ways again. After a thorough thank you, of course.

If you get this message (yeah, right) then just keep it forever and ever and ever throw it if you want. Read it though, I apologise for the scribbles in the middle. Just a few notes I forgot to write on a separate piece of paper. Hahaha?

Yours forever (literally) Sincerely,

Calypso.

* * *

><p><strong>That gods this letter found its way into my clutches. Mwahahha Leo. I mean, oops. <strong>

**Requested by spiesareawesome, thank you for your request, it helped me become more productive? looking-for-random-letters-y? **

**Anyway, if you want to have a custom letter from and to any major/minor character/god/other species from Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus, PLEASE post a comment (and if you add a quick review/feedback of my work so far, that'd be great) or PM me. Favorite me/Follow me/love me/hate me and send me random things! **

**3 3 3**


	7. Percy and Beckendorf three pack & extras

_Hey Percy, _

_I feel stupid doing this, but I guess it's the only way we can talk before I get to forge that magical transporter. I've heard you really lassoed Annabeth's heart and all, and I was wondering if you could help me with Silena. I swear, I'm so afraid that even if I do suck up the courage to ask her out, her mother (who HAS to be Aphrodite) would strike me down if I did something unromantic. _

_Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm NOT going to ask her out just because of her parents. But like, when? Maybe during capture the flag next week, I'm working on the camouflage armor and it's going to be great. Nah... Trying to talk during a war game, especially when they're on the other side, is harder than getting a ancient automan to be stable. Man, I feel like I'm NEVER going to date her. Good thing she doesn't go on quests. That way I can make sure she's safe. _

_Ouch. That was a pretty randomly depressing thought. I'd better take care of the Princess Andromeda mission. She was supposed to come with us, (I don't think you knew), but it's weeks away, and I can't risk her danger, even for charmspeak. What if she _dies_?! _

_Guess you don't really have to worry much about that Perce. I actually think there's a bigger possibility of Annabeth surviving a solo quest than you going on a fully-staffed one. Not any offence intended, but it's true. You might also want to know Percabeth is basically the Camp's (And strangely, Chiron's) number one OTP. _

_She's a keeper dude. _

_- Beckendorf_

* * *

><p>Beckendorf,<p>

Uhhhh... I was thinking more along the lines of YOU being the girl-smart one. After all, you're pretty much DATING the daughter of Love. Don't even deny it, everyone can see you like each other. Silena would admire anything you say. Remember how carefully she listened to that story of the Bronze Dragon at the campfire the other night? You don't even NEED any advice. Just make your move at whatever time you want and you'll have a girlfriend within the hour.

This proves how your claim of "Percabeth" (It sounds pretty stupid) being the camp's OTP. Even when you guys eventually get together, it'll be like the Aphrodite-Ares secret. Actually, your current situation is a really badly kept secret, sort of like the "Aphrores" gossip. (No bad intentions intended, sorry Hephaestus) And there's no hostile feelings towards your "_I actually think there's a bigger possibility of Annabeth surviving a solo quest than you going on a fully-staffed one" _statement, how am I actually supposed to argue against that? **_  
><em>**

And ummm... I don't think I'll ever get to ask Annabeth out. She likes me. For TARGET PRACTICE.

~ With all blue cookies, Percy.

* * *

><p><em>Yo Perce, <em>

_Ridiculous. Annabeth loves you. A girl starts using you for "target practice", she has a crush on you. It's general. _

_I swear, I think you guys would survive TARTARUS if you had each other's moral support. I ship Percabeth, and I swear on the River Styx it'll come true one day. _

_- Beckendorf_

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's Notes: <strong>

Whoever is reading this, you have to understand the full effect of the story first. Beckendorf died, on the quest to destroy the Princess Andromeda, and his romantic-sided nightmare came true, but for Silena Beauregard. He _had _eventually mustered the courage to ask her out in the middle of that specific Capture the Flag, after we suffered through the AntHill. (The camouflage armor was true too, Beckendorf was an excellent craftsman. He contradicted his words "_Trying to talk during a war game, especially when they're on the other side, is harder than getting a ancient automan to be stable." _during the wargame, where he asked Silena out and sort of stabled an automan. A really big automan.)

But it's more messed up. Silena had been Kronos/Luke's spy in Camp Half Blood, and 'betrayed' Kronos after his violation of truce (In which it stated Beckendorf wasn't to be harmed trying to prevent any world-dominating plans). She might've been tagged a traitor, but in the end, she saved us. She was the real hero. She died saving the entire army of demigods, and her last words was Beckendorf's name.

Annabeth's solo quest became true too. She lived through it, and then immediately fell into Tartarus with me afterwards. We survived it just with each other's presence, as Beckendorf had lightly put it.

Beckendorf somehow reminds me of Jason. He told me he was afraid that Aphrodite would demolish him if he acted on anything unromantic, and asked for my help, because Annabeth and I's relationship was 'perfect'.

About as perfect as a manticore, in reality.

If you're reading this, keep the memory of Silena and Beckendorf alive. Nico talked to the ghost of Beckendorf, and he hinted he had been waiting for Silena. This letter was the last thing he wrote to me, and before he died, he looked at Silena's picture. THIS is perfect love, despite all the flying rumors of this Percabeth ship thing. (Although Percabeth is pretty great at the we-like-each-other part)

May the gods bless you, Silena and Beckendorf.

Rest in Elysium, and let's hope you have your pure love for each other there as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that wasn't too little feels, should I put more in next time?<strong>

**Thanks for the request FlamingGinger06!**

**Hate me/Love me/Follow me/Favorite me/and PM me any requests or write a review/request in the reviews/comments! **


	8. Percy --- Sally

Hey mom,

I'm sorry I left without a word. I know it was cruel of me and so on, but you have to understand. The world was dying. That and I was abducted by her evilness, Hera/Juno, whatever you want to call her. She's annoying in both forms. I just know if you were here and I said that to your face, you would gasp and scold me. I understand her annoyingness is a goddess, but she's torn me away from everything I call home, so I'm not taking anything back, okay mom?

I don't know what to do without you sometimes, especially when I can't open the peanut butter jar again. The peanut butter keeps appearing as a jar, and Leo keeps telling me to 'order' a sandwich where the butter is already applied. They don't understand, do they? Annabeth's been my temporary mother, chiding me about the messiness of my room, opening jars for me etc. However much I love her fussing over me, it just isn't the same. Wish you were here. Would've made life so much easier.

Well, just vaguely catching you up on the type of shenanigans your awful son has been doing. I freed death with lighting Frank's life on fire, fell from a few-hundred foot high iceberg in Alaska, become praetor (Which is like, supreme Roman leader) of a Roman camp nobody knew existed for centuries/decades, watched the camp get bombed by a mechanical ship from Camp Half Blood, made five new friends who are like brothers and sisters to me now (no, you don't have to adopt them), blew up an aquarium in Atalanta, tried to kill one of my new friends/family members by being possessed by some random dead spirit, talked to a few dozen gods, angered most of them, let Annabeth go on a solo death mission against spiders (it's okay mom, she's fine. I went out of my mind when she left for the quest though. It's a lot more dangerous than you think.) Fell, I mean, uhhh... Did some other stuff that isn't remotely dangerous, life-threatening or terrifying in any way. Oh yeah, and we're about to save the world from the world.

Great times, the 21st century.

Sorry if I did a terrible job of resting your mind. Not sure how you're even going to get this letter. I sent one to Annabeth from the Roman camp by a bottle floating around on the sea, (huh. Since I mention that, I never asked her whether she got it or not. I'll talk to her later about that. Probably going to forget though.) I guess I'll just stick this in another plastic bottle and strap it on some random bird. I can't give away too much information about where we're headed in case this letter ends up in the hands of someone we don't want this to end up with. And no, this isn't an excuse to get away from revealing too much scary- mind-buckling information on what we've been doing. Hahahaha...

Well, anyway, you've got to meet these guys. We're the heroes of the "prophecy of Seven" (if you haven't a clue about what that is, you don't need to know. It's... not that important?) and we've got about six other people here. Hazel, Frank and Jason are Roman, (although Jason wants to go Greek, I mean, who doesn't?), Piper and Leo are Greek. We've decided on a couple of ships on this amazing warship Leo made, and it's simply amazing. It's called the Argo II, by the way. Jason's Leo's best friend, naturally, so Leo named the ship after the first Jason's ship. (That was a lot of ships)

So the current ships, Percabeth (embarrassing...), Jasper and Frazel are dominating demigod news. (We're THAT bored.) Hazel insists Leo found somebody, although not in our crew. He's not a bad catch, actually. Just a little scrawny and short. But some ladies like a smart, engineering guy with curly hair and brown eyes, right? (Come to think of it, I'm exactly the opposite. Darn.)

I miss you mom. I really do. Maybe if we survive, I mean, complete this quest, we'll have a great reunion in New York?

See you soon, mother.

With all the demigodishness love in the name of Gaea,

Your potentially awesome son,

Percy

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not uploading in such a long time. I'm a horrible author. There are a lot of exams, and I can't spend 90% of that precious get-smart-like-Annabeth time digging around for some lost letters. Tried not to make this TOO feelsies, considering I tried my best at that for the BeckendorfSilena one in the last chapter. Hope that's okay with you. If you don't like it, I can make another version with some feels explosion next time. Sorry :( **

**Thank you hollyhobbit101 for the request **

**UP NEXT: **Hermes to the Stolls (requested by spiesareawesome) and Poseidon to Sally about Percy and Annabeth in Tartarus (requested by Guest)

**Love me/Hate me/follow me/favorite me/PM me/post requests in the reviews/review me/PM me and SO MUCH MORE BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT **


	9. Poseidon --- Sally

Dearest Sally,

I apologise for not contacting for a while. (I do think a few decades… Perhaps less, considering Percy is still juvenile.) However, talking about Percy, I have some information you need to catch up on.

I understand you've received a vague letter from Percy outlining what he's been up to, and I also understand you might be obsessively worried about our son (not saying I'm not, however capable he's proven to be). And I've been sending a few contacts out here and there. The information that has been relayed to me might be somewhat traumatising and overly shocking, so I suggest you prepare yourself for what I'm about to say.

To make things brief, well, Percy and Annabeth have fallen into Tartarus.

They were saving the Athena Parthenos from an underground lair in Rome. Quite the solo mission, for Annabeth, who carried it out remarkably well, considering she's a daughter of Athena. Not very sure about Percy and Annabeth's dating status, but Aphrodite has been doing her best to make "Percabeth" viral.

If owl hooting keeps you up at nighttimes, I do apologise. Athena hasn't really approved of the new hero ship.

Moving on, I think you might have been suffering initial shock, and again, please don't me mad at me. I've tried my best to keep the boy safe, and he isn't doing anything to make the job easier.

I think my contact has also reported he's told you about falling from a iceberg in Alaska. Quite the job to reach out until there, considering Alaska is a place without godly control.

This letter has to be somewhat brief, as other important events pull me away, but I thought you might want to know. Hades has reluctantly reported they are still alive, and Percy has supposedly made Nico swear on the River Styx about something, which Hades is not very happy about.

It's all right, they're alive. Perhaps barely, but all we can do is hope. If they close the Doors of Death (that passed wrong didn't it?), the everything can stay dead. Including enemies. And allies.

Not that I mean to worry you.

Poseidon

* * *

><p><strong>I apologise for the shortness, it's incredibly hard to find a novel-worthy amount of script a god has written. As Rick probably hinted, the gods aren't very interested in writing long letters. <strong>

**I did try my best, but there's only so much I can do. **

**Thank you for the request Guest. (Although it did come terribly late. My archeology skills are rapidly fading.) **

**So love me/hate me/favorite me/follow me/and request any other letter content in the reviews/or PM me any requests, doesn't really matter. **

**Peace out**


	10. Hermes --- Stolls

Sons,

I understand it's been awhile since I've written, and I suppose I have to apologize for that, however much a god does not have a reason to be apologetic. I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you two, and how sorry I am that I announced in front of you about my favoritism towards Luke. It's not that I loved his mother over yours, but how I knew Luke would turn. I had hoped if I'd shown some favoritism, he would change.

I know how wrong I was now. But perhaps if I'd shown him some more love, he wouldn't have been this determined to awaken Kronos. I also know he was a sort of idol for you two, and I can reassure you he is well in Elysium. He died a hero. (The judgement was a terribly shaky one though.)

Anyhow, I write this letter to you in celebration of your 'rise to power' to head counselor of Hermes Cabin. I have full confidence you will do perhaps even a better job then Luke. Don't make a god turn you, as Luke allowed a god to. Okay, mayhap it was a Titan.

I'm not good at admitting my flaws.

This letter is a bit sidetracked, but you get the general gist of it.

I'm proud of you both.

Now I need to go steal Aphrodite's hairbrush. I heard about your golden mango prank with the Aphrodite cabin, and I must say I was very impressed with your repeat of history. However, Aphrodite isn't that happy, so I warn you to look out for your love lives.

That Katie Gardener isn't too bad, I suppose. And you know which one of you I'm talking to.

Stay safe and unpossessed!

- Hermes.

* * *

><p><strong>A few words. Hermes does not possess the gift of writing heart-touching letters. <strong>

**Actually, all gods don't. **

**And they call us the stupid generation... *exasperated sigh* **

**Thanks to spiesareawesome for the request! (I did a crappy job uncovering this one though... sorry.) **

**So love me/hate me/favorite me/follow me/and **_request any letters from either Percy Jackson characters or Heroes of Olympus characters you might want! _


End file.
